The History of Pokemon
by BigBossMan538
Summary: Rated T for violence and brief language. Just a pilot for a potential origins story for the Pokemon world. It won't happen for awhile, but I hope you enjoy this.


The History of Pokémon

*Narrator's p.o.v*

This is something I just HAD to get out. This is a concept for story I hope to create in the future with my take on the origins of the Pokémon world. The central idea right now is that 5 million years ago, Arceus created most of the world's living things-Pokémon and animals. Three million years later, Arceus decides to give the Pokémon and animals a proper, earthly ruler to help guide them and bring peace. He created the first humans hoping for all humans and Pokémon to live in peace amongst each other and live as one whole community. However, with great power comes great responsibility. The humans soon instigated war on the Pokémon as an act of discrimination. Many Pokémon perished, with some even becoming extinct. Arceus, as punishment for humanity's selfishness, forbids that humans and Pokémon live together and wiped humanity's memory of the creatures. Centuries afterwards, one prince would strive to bridge the gap between the human and Pokémon in order to restore the partnership that was once lost. Here's a conceptual excerpt that may or may not be in the story. I would love for your feedback and suggestions on what to include and maybe it could become a collab if anyone's interested in doing so. I won't be working on this story right away until the three stories Team Wildfire: Darkrai Returns, Team Wildfire: Rekindled, and The Loved and the Abused are finished. Regardless, sit back and enjoy!

*Narrator's p.o.v (Year 1489, The Kalos Region)*

"Come now, little ones,'' an elderly famer beckoned as he and his son herded their sheep into wooden barn as the sun began to set below the horizon. The three dogs behind the flock barked and nipped at the heels of the animals, but not making contact, in order to usher them into the safety of the barn. "Is that all of them, Benjamin?'' the farmer asked his son. The farmer, named Elmer, had raggedy brown clothes on him and old leather shoes on his feet. His hair was a silvery color that plainly showed his old age of 50. His soft blue eyes gave a welcoming and friendly feeling to anyone who sees them. His son, who was no more than 12 years of age, had the same attire and brown eyes, like that of the soft earth.

"Yes, that's all of them, father,'' replied Benjamin. "All thirty of them. Their wool will fetch a high price at market.''

"Indeed,'' Elmer chuckled. "Tomorrow morning, we trim them, clean the wool, and sell it. So, let's head in for your supper. You know how your mother hates to be kept waiting.''

"Okay, I'm starving anyways!'' Benjamin said holding his empty stomach. The two men went inside as the dogs followed.

Two hours later…

Night has fallen. The family inside the house has long since fallen asleep as have the animals. Not a sound was to be heard, except for two lone creatures. In the wooded outskirts of the farm, two small, dog-like creatures wandered the woods, hunger pangs coursing through their bodies. They had orange and black, tiger-like fur. A cream tuft topped their heads and a tail that was all fur was planted on their backsides. They also had a cream-colored underbelly with a slight mane on their throats. These creatures were not animals, but mystical creatures called Pokémon. This species was called a "Growlithe'' and is considered Fire type. These two orphans were brother and sister and have wandered off searching for food.

"Have you seen anything to eat, Lysander?'' the female Growlithe, named Sophie, asked.

"No, not yet,'' answered Lysander. "These parts seem to be very scarce.'' Sophie sighed as her stomach rumbled.

"I'm so hungry,'' whined Sophie. The Growlithe have lost their parents only a year ago in a rock avalanche. Lysander was the oldest and took it upon himself to take care of his younger sister.

"I know, Sophie,'' Lysander said feeling mildly frustrated, but still feeling sorry for his sister's hunger. "I'm doing my best to find something to eat.'' The Growlithe were getting dangerously close to the farmer's fence. Suddenly, Lysander's keen sense of smell picked up on the musky odor of the sheep in the barn. Lysander smiled widely and his mouth salivated. "I smell something!'' Sophie looked up and smiled happily.

"What is it?!'' Sophie urged.

"Sheep, and it smells like there're a lot of them are in that building,'' Lysander said. Lysander looked around cautiously looking for anyone on patrol. No one was in sight. "Follow me and be quiet.'' Sophie nodded understandingly and crawled behind her brother as they entered the fenced area. The two gradually made their way towards the barn. Lysander looked around one more time to double check for danger. Still nothing. Lysander immediately began digging furiously at the ground beneath the barn. Growlithe were natural diggers being much more efficient than dogs. This made sense since Growlithe can learn the move Dig. Lysander soon breached the barn. "Stay here, Sophie,'' Lysander ordered. "If anything happens to me, just run.'' Sophie frowned in disapproval not wanting her brother to be alone.

"But-'' Sophie began before Lysander quieted her sternly.

"No 'buts,''' Lysander scowled. "Promise me you'll run.'' Sophie paused for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Okay,'' she sighed. Lysander smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Sophie smiled at gesture as Lysander entered the hole. The barn was dark and the sound of the sheep snoring. The dark was not a problem though for Growlithe since their night vision was excellent. Lysander scanned the barn for any weaklings or lambs. He saw an elderly ewe that was close to death anyways. Lysander stalked towards the ewe, his heart pounding as he anticipated the killing blow. However, as Lysander breathed in through his nose, hay dust entered his nose causing him to sneeze.

All the sheep immediately awakened and were on full alert. One sheep saw the young Pokémon and the entire flock began to cry out and scamper in their pens in fear. Outside, the light of candles emanated from the house and the dogs began to bark and paw at the door. Lysander made a mad dash for the hole and crawled out.

"RUN, SOPHIE!" Lysander shouted as he exited the hole. Sophie instinctively followed her brother as the front door to the house swung open. The dogs picked up Lysander and Sophie's sent and went after them with Benjamin, who was holding a pitchfork, following closely behind.

"Don't look back, Sophie!'' Lysander yelled knowing fully well that the dogs were after them. The siblings made it into the woods, but the dogs and Benjamin didn't let up. Unfortunately, Sophie's paw foot got stuck in a small crevice which was obscured by the dead leaves.

"Lysander, help!'' Sophie screamed as she tried to escape. Lysander turned towards his sister only to see that the dogs were closing the distance and Benjamin not far behind. The dogs' bared their teeth and saliva dripped from their jaws ready to tear into the trespassers. Lysander ran to Sophie's aid and pushed on her body desperately trying to free her.

"You've got to be kidding me…!'' Lysander said under his breathe. The dogs were getting closer! Closer! Lysander and Sophie closed their eyes bracing themselves for the slaughter when suddenly, they heard a roar. The group looked to the right to see a large beast stand before them. The creature was well over six feet tall at the shoulder and a long, flowing, smoke-like substance and jagged plates that looked like small mountains sprouted from its back. On his face was a red, yellow, and grey mask of sorts and its eyes were filled with anger and rage like that of a forest fire. Its body was muscular and its feet were as large as dinner plates. This creature was a Fire type Pokémon who served as a guardian for all Pokémon in the area. Its name was Entei. The dogs barked in fear of the behemoth. They've warded off bears, cougars, and wolves, but never a beast such as this! Benjamin pointed his pitchfork at Entei not quite sure how to proceed. Lysander and Sophie stood still in awe. They've heard of Entei, but never have seen him and dismissed him as a myth.

"You think you can harm me with that feeble tool and these pathetic creatures, human?!'' Entei bellowed telepathically. Benjamin jumped back in fear when Entei addressed him. A dog lunged for Entei, but he jumped out of the way and hit it with Fire Blast, instantly killing it. Another dog attacked, but Entei turned and crushed it with stomp, breaking its spine and also killing it. The last dog approached and feverishly barked at Entei. Entei responded with a mighty roar silencing the dog as it now cowered in fear given that most of its pack members were dead.

"W-what are you?!'' Benjamin asked now genuinely afraid.

"That is no concern of yours,'' snarled Entei. "I command you to leave this place and never speak of us again or else I WILL come after you and kill you AND your family!'' Benjamin stood there silently shaking with fear as his heart pounded. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes! I promise!'' Benjamin answered. "Come, Daisy!'' He and the dog ran back to the house.

"Wow,'' Lysander and Sophie said quietly. Entei quickly turned towards the Growlithe startling them. He approached and pulled Sophie out of the crevice by the scruff of the neck and dropped her roughly to the ground.

"T-thank you, Entei,'' Lysander said fearfully.

"You're a FOOL for putting your sister in danger, Lysander,'' Entei glared now speaking verbally. "You should know better than to enter human territory!''

"But, we were hungry,'' Lysander responded holding his ears down.

"That is no excuse!'' Entei shouted causing the two to flinch. "You must NEVER go near the humans! They WILL kill you!'' Lysander gulped nervously. "If you ever try that again, I won't be around next time to save you! Understand?!''

"Yes,'' Lysander and Sophie answered.

"Now go, I will bring you food later,'' ordered Entei. Lysander and Sophie began their walk back towards their home. Sophie looked back at Entei who gave her a stern look sending her on her way. _I can't help but feel that this won't be the last time Pokémon kind will face the humans, _Entei thought as he faced the farm whose lights were now dimmed. Entei then galloped to the west to search for food for the young Growlithe. 

THE END


End file.
